I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by NightsDawne
Summary: Cowboy Saga 2: Irvine graduates and finally gets noticed by Quistis. Will the cowboy finally find true love? Complete.
1. Graduation

I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing  
by NightsDawne

[My first story Cowboy left things open for follow-ups, naturally. A big hole was what would develop between Irvine and Quistis now that he had a place to belong and possibly a place in her heart. I don't want to leave my reviewers hanging after you guys asked for more about whether they would get together, so I decided to give you what you want in the form of a songfic. Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, they're Squaresoft's, the song is Aerosmith's.]

* * *

I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'  
Watch you smile while you are sleepin'  
While you're far away and dreamin'  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lyin' close to you  
Feelin' your heart beatin'  
And I'm wonderin' what you're dreamin'  
Wonderin' if it's me you're seein'  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

And I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

--I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing, Aerosmith 

* * *

Chapter 1: Graduation

He stared at the uniform hanging on the door of his closet. He was half afraid to touch it lest it vanish, a dream too delicate to survive the abuse of his fingertips. Black military dress jacket with gold braiding on the shoulders and lapels. White french-collared shirt, small gold buttons down the front emblazoned with the lotus emblem of Balamb Garden. Black dress pants with a narrow stripe of ebony satin down the sides. It was the uniform of a SeeD mercenary, a member of the elite fighting force he'd stopped himself from dreaming of belonging to so many years ago. Now, three days after he'd helped his friends fight off an attack from the cruel and heartless Red SeeD forces, it was finally his turn to don the uniform of the Black SeeD, a graduate of Balamb Garden.

"Congratulations to all four of you." Cid's face broke into his absent, kind, somewhat shy smile. "I suppose this is the first time every cadet involved in a field test has passed. I'm quite proud of all of you."

Irvine shifted his weight slightly, surrounded by the mahogany walls and burgandy carpet of the Headmaster's Office. He'd never had the chance to be fitted for a cadet uniform and the one he'd borrowed from Nida was too long in the sleeves by a couple of inches, but it wasn't just the clothing that made him uncomfortable. He should be giddy with excitement, about to be handed his graduation diploma, inducted into SeeD, but the man about to give it to him wasn't just the professorly master of education for Balamb Garden's military school. He was his father, a fact he'd learned only a week before. Anger and relief battled constantly for the former orphan's emotions, leaving no room for him to think of loving his only living relative. He stared straight ahead at Cid's mahogany desk as the headmaster moved down the row of graduating cadets, handing each a sheepskin scroll and a word of gentle advice.

"Fujin, you're a true talent. Keep in mind that you've got more to share with others than you think, and a soft word on occassion can heal as well as a magic spell."

"GRATI-- Thank you, Headmaster."

"Raijin, you bring many assets to SeeD. Foremost among them isn't your physical strength, but the loyalty in your heart."

"Wow, thanks, Headmaster, ya know?"

"I know, Raijin, I know. Seifer. I knew you could do it, I always had faith in you. There may still be damage to be undone, but when you left us last time it was to save those you loved, never forget that fact. It's wonderful to have you back where you belong."

"... Thanks, Headmaster."

Irvine swallowed, his jaw tightening as Cid stepped in front of him. He looked down to the scroll in Cid's hand rather than meet his father's eyes.

"Irvine.." The emotion in Cid's voice caused Irvine to glance up, swallowing again as he saw the tears glistening in the pale blue eyes that so perfectly matched his own, a hint of violet in their depths. "Irvine, it's against my position in this school to show favoritism to any cadet, but I can't help myself. I've never been so proud in my entire life. You earned this, and you belong here. Don't ever think you don't."

Irvine dropped his eyes back down to the scroll as it was placed into his hand, focusing on the dark blue silk ribbon that tied it, unable to even offer the traditional expression of gratitude as emotions clenched his throat. He turned to follow the other new graduates from the office into the applause of the SeeDs waiting outside to offer their support to the new members of their ranks. He started to relax, casting a half grin to Seifer, the tall blond gunblader banging shoulders with him as he smiled victoriously at the other SeeDs. His glanced up at his best friend, the SeeD commander himself, Squall's stormy grey eyes full of pride as he clapped. He looked around, his eyes falling on golden hair, peachy skin, eyes like a calm of deep waters in a serene face. His heart took a leap as Quistis gazed back at him, smiling softly.

"BOOYA!" Selphie turned from planting a kiss on Seifer's cheek and threw her arms around Irvine in an enthusiastic hug. "I knew you'd make it! I said so, didn't I? I told you both of my favorite men in the world would graduate this time!"

Irvine laughed, returning the hug and swinging the perky mercenary around. "You did, Sefie." He relinquished her into the arms of Seifer, who pulled her into the kind of kiss that made it clear to everyone that the bouncy and petite brunette was his and his alone now. 

A hand clapped Irvine's shoulder and he looked down a bit to see the grinning face of Zell, bright blue eyes holding no threat of a punch as was often the case when the martial artist came into contact with the gunslinger who'd invaded what he'd seen as his natural position as best friend of the commander. "No turning back now, Irvine Kinneas, you're a SeeD. Looks like we're stuck together." Irvine grinned back, taking Zell's offered hand and wincing as it was squeezed in a painfully strong grip. Zell let him go and punched his shoulder lightly, then swung around to congratulate Fujin and Raijin.

He shook his hand out as he strode over to Squall, who surprised everyone, including his dark-haired girlfriend Rinoa, by silently pulling Irvine into a tight hug of friendship. "It's about time," the commander said quietly, pushing Irvine back to put his hands on his shoulders, tipping his head back a bit to smile at the tall, lanky gunslinger. "Just tell me you're here to stay, this time."

"Hey, ain't got no choice, do I?" Irvine ruffled Squall's overgrown ash-brown bangs so they fell in his eyes. "Gotta start earnin' a paycheck. 'Sides, someone's gotta stick around and make sure you an' Seifer don't wind up killin' each other."

"That'll be a full-time job in itself." Quistis took Irvine's elbow. "So who won the bet? You graduated together."

"The bet was that he'd graduate before me and he didn't." Seifer held his hand out expectantly. "You owe me a hundred gil, Irvine."

Irvine groaned. "Seif, c'mon, I'm broke. I ain't gonna weasel out, but ya gotta at least give me a chance ta get paid first."

"I'll let you slide this time." Seifer chuckled, in far too good a mood to do anything but yank on Irvine's ponytail. "Just remember you owe me."

"Okay, get going!" Selphie gave both Seifer and Irvine a push. "You can't just stand around here. There's a dance tonight, so hop to it. I don't want either of you looking like ungroomed slobs."

"Damn, babe, we're going out two days and you're already ordering me around." Seifer turned to give Selphie one more kiss before heading for the elevator. "I'm going, I'm going."

"About time somebody ordered him around." Rinoa laid her head on Squall's shoulder and wrinkled up her nose in a grin to Irvine. "You'd better get going, too."

"Yeah." Irvine scratched his hair, stepping in with Seifer and the other two graduates. "Don't wanna get Sefie mad at me." He winked as the doors slid shut, catching a glimpse of the beautiful Quistis watching him.

The uniform stayed as his fingers slid over it, remained solid as it dropped from the hanger. Straightening his shoulders he started dressing. He wanted to look perfect tonight. It was more than just the SeeD graduation ball. Quistis would be there. Being a SeeD meant nothing compared to the joy he'd feel if he could win her heart.


	2. The Dance

I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing  
by NightsDawne 

* * *

Chapter 2: The Dance

She sipped from a glass of champagne, listening to Zell chatting to Cid and his wife, Edea. Her golden hair was pulled up into an elegant twist, crowned with a peach rose to match her tea-length satin dress, thin straps exposing her shoulders to the light breeze that blew in from the balcony. She shifted her gaze once more to the large doors of the ballroom. Was it him coming through them? She craned her neck, feeling a moment of disappointment as Seifer strode in, his short blond hair combed back from his scarred forehead, broad shoulders looking as if they were made to show off the black uniform he wore. Selphie rushed over to throw her arms around him, the two laughing, eyes lit up at being together again. She'd never imagined that her exhuberant best friend would fall for the infamous bad boy of Balamb, but she'd never seen her so happy. She'd never seen Seifer so happy, either, his chiselled face softened by affection as he scooped his love up in his arms, her short yellow gown puffing up so that she had to grab at her skirt to keep it from exposing anything immodest, her giggles stiffled by a kiss.

Raijin stumbled through the door into Seifer's back, the huge youth nearly knocking the pair over, apologizing quickly and turning red as he noticed his hand was on Captain Seifer's girlfriend's bare shoulder. He stepped back, nearly trouncing Fujin, who was right on his heels, earning himself a kick in the shins from the girl, who kept her arms crossed over her chest, looking entirely uncomfortable in a feminine dark blue floor length gown, her short silver hair set in soft curls around her face, a steely eye daring anyone to laugh, the other covered by the black eyepatch she always wore. Quistis smiled a bit. She'd never seen Fujin in a dress and doubted that anyone else in the Garden had, either. She made a mental note to talk to the girl and try to put her at ease. Fujin seemed to have her own way of making herself at home, though, as she grabbed Raijin's hand, yanking the limping SeeD graduate after her towards the dance floor. Raijin cast a lost look back at his captain, who merely cracked up, setting Selphie on the floor to follow.

Quistis looked to the large clock over the balcony, wondering where the other graduate was. She was sure he'd make an idiot of himself again, dancing with anything in a skirt and making himself at least a half dozen new girlfriends by the time the evening was over, but she couldn't help wishing he'd arrive. His constant flirtations usually annoyed her, but she found herself thinking about them with a small smile as she walked over to the buffet table to get a plate of canapes. He was like a natural teen idol, always full of suggestive compliments, one eye always on a girl even when he was involved in a conversation, only fending off the jealousy of other men with wisecracks and an almost self-mocking arrogance that appealed to his male friends. Even those who weren't close to him couldn't help but respect him in spite of his behavior, a rifleman with an infallible eye, never missing once he'd targetted, fearless to the point of suicidal bravado in battle. He'd confessed to her in a rare moment of anger once that he had a heart like the rest of them, making her watch him afterwards, seeing beneath his frivolous exterior something more, someone with a quiet pain, thoughts he hid behind his constant smile.

"Quisty?" Quistis turned. She blinked, stunned by the young man in front of her. The small plate in her hand tilted, caviar and toast sliding to the floor. His dark hair, kissed by a touch of auburn, was pulled back neatly from his face, revealing the high cheekbones and angular jaw usually hidden under loose waves fallen free from his ponytail and a smooth high forehead almost always covered by his ever-present black hat. His light blue eyes seemed to draw her in with their expressiveness, uncertain and self-doubting. His soft full lips were parted slightly, the cocky grin replaced by a hint of a nervous smile. He looked down, righting her plate. "Sorry, didn't mean ta startle ya."

"Ir.." Quistis cleared her throat. He looked older, a man, not the cute boy he usually was. "Irvine?"

Irvine nodded. "Yeah. You okay?"

"You look so different." Quistis looked him over, not used to seeing the unkempt cowboy so elegantly clad. The SeeD uniform fit his tall, lean body perfectly, the black fabric easing over the tight muscles of arms used to swinging a rifle around as if it were a toy.

Irvine laughed quietly, reaching back to run a hand over his hair as if he missed his black stetson. "That bad, huh?"

"No, it's good. It's definately good." Quistis blushed a bit, turning hurriedly to refill her plate. Why had she said that? She was acting like one of the swooning airheads who doted on the gunslinger's flirtations. She braced herself for one of his stupid comments that always came out like lines from romance movies.

"Thank you. You're.. you're beautiful in that dress." Quistis felt him step next to her, saw his hand reach for a plate. He usually wore fingerless shooting gloves, but tonight his hands were bare. They were graceful, strong, but with long fingers that moved with delicate dexterity as he served up a pair of prawns. "Um, you want some?"

"Thank you." Quistis held her plate forward for him to put one on, struggling to recover her usual authoritative cool. He'd only been there five minutes, he still had plenty of time to make an ass of himself. "So, who did you come with?"

"Nobody." Irvine smiled a bit, getting himself a glass of champagne.

Quistis quelled the flutter the answer caused in her chest. "Well, that figures. Don't want to limit yourself to just one girl when all of the SeeDs are here."

"Actually," Irvine murmured softly, turning to face her, "I was kind of hopin' there'd be someone here who was free herself."

Quistis looked up. "Oh, really? Who?"

"Um, you." Irvine's nervous smile as he took a sip of champagne caught her off guard and she found herself staring at him. He swallowed, looking down again. "Unless ya came with someone else, that is."

"What? No... No, I didn't."

Irvine lifted those enchanting eyes to hers again, setting his plate and glass down on the table. "Quistis Trepe, would you do me the honor of dancin' with me?"

Quistis felt her food sliding to the floor again. "I'd love to, Irvine." He smiled, gently taking her once more empty plate and setting it next to his, then offering her his arm. She took it, feeling weightless as he led her to the dance floor. 

The band started up a waltz and Quisty found herself surprised by Irvine once more as he took her hand, eyes on hers as he gracefully fell through the steps. The only dancing she'd ever seen him do before was slow dancing and a sexual hip grind that bordered on dirty dancing and had earned the name of the Cowboy Boogie after he'd demonstrated it at the first dance he'd attended at the Garden. She found it effortless to follow his lead, the floor clearing around the two as others turned to watch. He twirled her to him, catching her against his chest. She sucked in her breath, her lips only an inch from his, feeling a bit dizzy as they seperated again. Time seemed to pass in slow motion around them as she longed for the next turn when she'd be in his arms again, close enough to smell the subtle cologne he wore. She was half afraid he might try to kiss her, more than half hoping he would, but he didn't, keeping faithful to the steps of the waltz. She closed her eyes as the notes died away, resting her cheek on his shoulder, barely aware of the scattered applause the other dancers gave to the couple. "I never knew you could waltz," she whispered.

He shrugged lightly, his arm loose around her waist. "Figure skatin'. Gotta know how ta do all the dances."

She looked up at him with a smile. "For a moment I thought it was magic. Like Squall with Rinoa."

"Me, too." His smile made her heart skip a beat again, genuine, bringing a light to his eyes. "You were wonderful." She pulled herself up a bit, letting her lips meet that beautiful smile, closing her eyes as she felt his embrace around her tighten, his warm breath against her cheek.

Edea nudged Cid, nodding toward the couple with a little smile. Cid followed her look, sliding his hand into hers, remembering the moment when he first fell in love with the beautiful sorceress and the joy when he knew she returned his feelings. Someone besides him had finally seen the tender heart that lay under his son's confident mask. It was a moment he knew would be forged in Irvine's heart forever.


	3. Lost In This Moment

I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing  
by NightsDawne 

* * *

Chapter 3: Lost in This Moment

Quistis leaned over the balcony, watching the waves lap at the softly glowing base of the Garden. His fingertips touched hers as he leaned next to her and she felt a warm tingle pass over her skin, not pulling her hand back as she usually would have. She looked up at him slowly, the moonlight casting soft silver shadows across his delicately masculine features. "You're quiet tonight."

"Kinda hard ta think of anything ta say that wouldn't send ya runnin'." Irvine looked away, running a finger under his collar.

"Where would I run to?" Quistis tilted her head. He's not used to wearing shirts, she thought. I'm not used to him like this, either.

"Sure you'd find someplace." He smiled softly, looking back at her again.

"I'm still here, Irvine." She slid her fingers closer to his, letting them slide across his knuckles. Irvine looked down at their hands, turning his over slowly, then lifting her hand to his lips, his kiss only a soft whisper. Her shoulders trembled slightly. "You're so full of suprises. What else don't I know about you?"

He smiled softly, his eyes twinkling for a brief moment, full of secrets. "What do you wanna know? Ain't like ya ever asked before."

Quistis bit her lip. She hadn't, had she. None of them had. Irvine had just been Irvine. Up until quite recently she'd just assumed she had him figured out, a shallow and arrogant boy with one goal in life, to be the ultimate ladies' man. Then she had seen him angry, a fire of pain and passion in his eyes. Seen him bring Seifer back to them as if he always belonged there. Seen him bleeding, haunted agony in his eyes at the thought that his friends could be in danger. "You were a figure skater at Galbadia Garden. What else did you do?" It seemed a shallow question, but she was afraid to explore too deeply too quickly.

Irvine shrugged lightly. "I was Martine's errand boy. Took messages back and forth 'tween him and Rinoa's dad. Played guitar some, not the best. Wrote songs. Spent the rest of my time on the rifle range or on the ice.. and.."

Quistis nodded, pursing her lips slightly. "I know about that part."

"Yeah." He looked down, almost seeming ashamed of his past. He'd always acted so proud of it before, his badge of manhood, that he could get a woman in bed with just a smile and a well-placed line. Quistis touched his arm and he lifted his gaze to hers. "Guess I ain't so excitin' as my reputation makes me out, huh?"

"You're an exceptional combatant, an athlete, an accomplished dancer." She cringed inwardly. Why did she still sound like his instructor, giving him a critique?

"A SeeD, too, forgot that one." He turned back to the moonlight. "Don't stand out that much here. All of you are all of those things."

Quistis shook her head. "We all are different. We all bring something special. You're... you're our anchor, Irvine, our heart. You were right when you told me that you held us together. You got Squall to express himself, you told us who we were, you even made Seifer.. belong." She bit her lip again, wishing she could say it better, but when she looked to Irvine he was smiling.

"You really think that about me?"

"I do. You've got a gift for bringing people together, for making them think about more than themselves. I'm sorry we took you for granted."

"We?" His eyes were shining a bit.

"..I. I took you for granted, Irvine. I didn't realize until you left how much of a void you filled."

"I won't leave again. I'm sorry." He swallowed, looking away, that pain returning. She wanted to erase it, to comfort him with words like those he had used all those times when they were fighting the sorceress and each other, his soft insistances that would bring them together again, ease their personal issues with each other. She laid her hand on his back softly.

"Why did you go? It wasn't Zell, was it?"

He didn't answer for a moment, then shook his head slowly, his jaw tightening with some inner turmoil. "Nah. Wasn't the first time I've been decked by a guy for talkin' to the wrong girl."

"Was it me?" Quistis closed her eyes, not wanting to see a flash of pain that would tell her it was.

"No." She opened her eyes to see his head lowered, his hand against his cheek trying to hide brushing away a tear.

She laid her cheek against his arm. "Tell me, Irvine. I won't tell anyone else."

"Did your adopted parents love you?"

Quistis drew her head back, surprised by the question. Irvine had never been adopted, so how could it have anything to do with that? "My mother did, I think. My father..."

"Your father..?"

Quistis turned away, hugging her arms to her chest, not wanting to remember, wishing the memories were as fogged as those of the orphanage. "My father was... abusive." She could feel his eyes on her. "I came to the Garden to get away from him."

"He hit you?"

Quistis closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head. Why? Why could Irvine get her to talk about something she never talked about to anyone? Is this how it was with Squall, that he simply couldn't hide things from the rifleman who could make someone feel so safe revealing themselves to him? She felt his arms encircle her gently, pulling her to him, and didn't resist, falling against his chest and letting tears buried for years spill from her, the storm behind her eternal calm. Her shaking fingers curled around the stiff fabric of his jacket as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "I'm sorry, Quisty," he whispered against her hair. "I'd never let him hurt you again." She believed him without needing to analyze why, just knowing she could trust Irvine, that she was safe. She'd learned to protect herself, had forgotten she needed to be protected until it was offered so openly. The fear she'd held herself prisoner to fell from her shoulders like dead weight, leaving her floating in Irvine's secure embrace. It seemed hours that she sobbed against him, but his arms never left her, he never turned away as Squall had, not even knowing her pain but unable to open up to her, return her longing for love. When her tears were exhausted she looked up at him, wanting to thank him for just being there. The tears on his own cheeks tightened her throat.

"If I had a hankie I'd loan it to ya." His voice was soft but with an edge of hoarseness as he wiped her cheeks softly with his fingertips.

"I must look awful." She smiled a touch, returning the favor with her own trembling hands.

He shook his head. "Just as beautiful as always. More."

"How do you do it, Irvine?"

He looked at her questioningly. "Do what?"

"Make someone just open themselves to you. Make someone feel cared about?"

Irvine kissed her hair. "I do care, Quisty. Care so much it hurts. I've cared about you since the moment I saw ya in front of Galbadia Garden. Took me this long ta work up the courage ta be this close to ya, so it ain't like I'm that good at it."

"I must have been blind. I thought you just wanted another notch in your rifle butt." She swallowed, fear suddenly hitting her. "That's.. that's not what you want, is it?"

Irvine shook his head quickly, a flash of pain in his eyes. "No, Quisty. I could never do that to ya. I love you." The color drained from his face as he looked away. She could feel his heart beating. She laid her cheek against it, realizing that he'd never meant to say it, that it scared him, but she felt suddenly peaceful, comforted even more than before. She didn't bother to think about it, stopped herself from her habit of examining everything. She couldn't destroy the magic of this moment.

"I love you, too, Irvine. I love you."

_I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_


	4. In This Sweet Surrender

I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing  
by NightsDawne 

* * *

Chapter 4: In This Sweet Surrender

He lay with his arms around her, gazing down into her sleeping face. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. He felt it must be a dream that she was lying next to him. Her lips were parted slightly, her face soft, almost the way he remembered her looking as a child when she'd sleep, her hands tucked under her cheek. He brushed her hair from her cheek softly and heard her whisper. His heart seemed to stop. He could have sworn it was his name on her lips.

"Do you want to come in?"

Irvine shifted a bit. Ordinarily it was an invitation he'd take, an invitation he'd taken from many women before. He could remember the look of fear in her eyes though when she thought all he wanted was to add her to that number. He'd walked her to her room not to take her to bed, but only because he wanted to spend every moment he could with her. "You sure?"

"Well, I asked." She gave him a bit of a smile as she opened the door, holding it for him. He returned the smile, ducking through the door, looking around in curiosity. It was orderly, a professional fighter's room, yet not without a feminine touch. Ruffled pastel pillows on the bed and chair, a poster of a ballerina's feet on toe points, a shelf filled with stuffed toys, dolls, knickknacks. She stepped in behind him and closed the door softly. "You don't have to stand in the corner, Irvine. Make yourself comfortable."

Irvine ran his hand over his hair. Well, he didn't have a hat to toss and he wasn't yet sure that taking off anything else wouldn't earn him a slap in the face. He walked across to sink down in the chair while she turned to her closet. He chewed the inside of his cheek and looked at the books on her desk. "I'm just going to change. I'll be back in a moment." He nodded as she stepped into the bathroom. At this point, were it any other woman, he'd be undressing her himself, then flopping back on her bed invitingly, but Quistis wasn't like any other woman. He'd fantasized about sleeping with her a hundred times, sometimes with other girls, but it was different now. The word love still hung in the air between them like a promise. Promises frightened him. He'd failed on so many, he'd always made it a point to never offer one when it came to romance. But he did love her. He swallowed, looking up as the bathroom door opened. Quistis smiled again as she hung her dress up, wearing a white robe, the front open just enough to expose the top of a peach lace camisole. She turned to face him, reaching up to pull out the pin that held her hair up, letting it fall around her shoulders in soft golden waves. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, no, course not. So, you're inta botany."

"I'll bet you say that to all the girls." Her tone was light, teasing as she walked over, running her fingers over the gold braiding on his jacket. "Are you sure you're comfortable like that? It's alright to take your jacket off, you know, you're not going to get graded down for being out of uniform."

He laughed softly at himself, reaching up to unbutton the double breasted jacket. "Just.. don't wanna make it seem like I'm assumin' anything." He looked down, having trouble with the metal buttons. Quistis's fingers slid over his own, running down the row of buttons slowly, easing them free. She looked up at his eyes as she slid the jacket back off of his shoulders. He pulled his arms free, leaning forward to brush a soft kiss to her forehead. "I get outa line, you just tell me."

"I would.. if I expected you to." She tilted her face to his, her lips against his as she unbuttoned his shirt, her soft fingertips cool against his skin as they followed the buttons down. He reached up to caress her hair, feeling it slip through his fingers like silk, catching the soft floral scent of her shampoo. He closed his eyes, folding his arms around her as she opened his shirt to lay her head against his bare chest. He was sure she could hear the pounding of his heart. The consumate lover, nervous as a virgin. He dropped his head down to kiss her hair, feeling a heaviness on his lashes, a tear trickle down his cheek. She kissed his skin lightly. "I love you, Irvine."

"I love you, too, Quisty. God, I love you." he whispered. He opened his eyes again as she stood, sliding the robe off, the camisole brushing against the soft cream of her hips. She held her hand down to him, her other hand putting a finger to his lips.

"No more talking." He let her lead him to the bed, offered no resistance as she gently pushed him back against the satin pillows. He pulled her against him, kissing her as deeply as he loved her, shaking as she returned it.

He bent down to kiss her closed eyes, tracing a finger lightly between her rounded breasts. She stirred, her foot sliding up the inside of his calf as her lashes fluttered, then opened her eyes to look up at him. The pink glow of sunrise danced across their bodies, lending a rose aura to her hair. She reached up to touch his jaw lightly. "You're still here."

He nodded, his loose hair brushing against hers. "I wouldn't leave ya, darlin'."

She slid her arms around his shoulders, smiling up at him. "I wouldn't let you. You still haven't answered my question."

"What question is that?"

"Why did you leave?" She pressed her cheek to his chest, refusing to let him turn away. He hugged her tightly, closing his eyes.

"... I found out Headmaster Cid's my father," he whispered, fighting back the flood of anger that always accompanied the thought.

Quistis bit her lip, the pain in Irvine's voice as shocking as the confession. Cid, kindly, gentle Cid with his auburn hair and eyes touched with violet, a father figure to hundreds of orphans over the years, his own son hundreds of miles away being raised by Martine. She felt the trembling in Irvine's shoulders and pulled him to her chest, stroking his hair, feeling the wet heat of his tears against her skin. It was her turn to comfort. She wouldn't let him go until he felt as safe as he made her feel.

Selphie nudged Seifer with her elbow. Seifer furrowed his brow as his coffee sloshed over his leg. "What, Selphie? Are you trying to burn me?"

"I knew it. Look!"

Seifer looked up at the couple walking into the cafeteria, hand in hand. Quistis was dressed in one of her usual two-piece suits, brown leggings hiding her legs beneath her skirt. Irvine was wearing his uniform pants, his shirt left casually unbuttoned to the middle of his chest. "Holy shit. He's gonna get his ass kicked by every male Trepie in the Garden."

"Oh hush, they're an adorable couple." Selphie unabashedly stood, waving both arms to get Rinoa and Squall's attention at the next table, then pointed, beaming. Rinoa turned, Squall furrowing his brow in masculine slowness before he looked over his shoulder, his spoon falling from his hand and splashing milk from his cereal onto the table.

Rinoa hugged Squall's arm. "Oh, they're together!"

Squall blinked. "... And he never went back to his room to change."

Rinoa grinned, laying her cheek on his shoulder. "You know what that means."

"Yeah. It means every male Trepie in the Garden is going to hate his guts."

Rinoa smacked his stomach with the back of her hand. "Don't you have any romance in you? The most popular boy and the most popular girl together?"

"It's Irvine, Rinoa. I'm just surprised Quistis went for it."

Rinoa pouted. "Men. You refuse to see true love when it's right in front of your face."

"What's Zell doing?"

Zell flipped over a chair to get to Quistis and Irvine, grabbing the cowboy by the arm. "BOOYA! Someone got lucky!"

Irvine looked down. "You gotta rip my arm off, Zell?" Quistis looked away, shaking her head.

"You two are together together or was it just a one night stand? Did he get you drunk, Quisty?"

Irvine shook himself loose from the martial artist, putting his arm around Quistis. "You ain't never heard of a thing called tact, have ya, Zell?"

"Oh, right!" Zell winked broadly, elbowing Irvine in the ribs and knocking him against Quistis. "Not in front of the lady. You'll tell us all about it later!" He gave Irvine a thumbs up before striding back to his table.

Irvine fought back a blush. "I wouldn't, Quisty. You know how Zell is." Quistis laughed, leaning against Irvine for support. "What?"

"I was just thinking we should have gone out for breakfast. Either that or gone to your room first. It's not like we're not advertising the fact."

Irvine smiled, kissing her forehead. "I ain't ashamed, are you?"

Quistis shook her head. "Not at all. Who cares what they think? I love you." She slid her arms around his waist. "Besides, I want to make sure everyone knows you're off the market."

"Irvine Kinneas, reformed ladies' man. Only one woman coulda accomplished that."

Quistis grinned and nibbled his jaw. "Let's eat, darling."

Irvine hugged her close. "Okay, but we're gonna get our own table, darlin'."

* * *

[Okay, I know some of you will protest about me keeping this one PG-13. Depending on comments I might make later stories a little more dicey, but this was about falling in love, so I kept it a little more modest. Thanks again to all my reviewers, and nope, of course it's not the end of the Cowboy saga, just the end of this little songfic. On to Deuces Are Wild, the Seifer/Selphie story, which will delve a lot more deeply into the blond bad boy. And yes, if I get any requests for it I'll do more Cid and Irvine as well, which will of course involve a lot of Squall and Laguna as well, so let me know.]


End file.
